Yu-Gi-Oh! Truth or Dare!
by Isis TH
Summary: Enjoy torturing the cast of Yu-Gi-Oh! with embarrassing truths, crazy dares, and outright outrageous stuff! ALWAYS ACCEPTING TRUTHS AND DARES! Rated T for some rough language.
1. Pilot

Isis TH: YAY! A truth or dare fic of my own… IT'S A DREAM COME TRUE!

Bakura: bloody hell… not another crazed fangirl who's going to torture us…

Isis: YEP! THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT I'M GOING TO DO!

Yami: I swear, if anyone ships me with Aibou…

Bakura: what the bloody hell does Aibou mean?

Malik: I think its Japanese for 'gay'.

Yugi & Ryou: come on, guys! It means 'partner' and you know it!

Alexa: Hi Yami.

Yami: AAGH! When did you get here?! I thought you were taking a vacation in your own dimension! (People who are reading Will of Destiny will understand this)

Alexa: well… I started doing bakura impressions and apparently they were spot-on because several people called the police on me… I teleported back to this dimension before they could use guns.

Yami: that explains a lot.

Isis: That's my OC Alexa… She's bilingual, Japanese and English, and she's dating Yami. You can dare her stuff too… and ask her truths, of course.

FULL CHARACTER LIST:

Guys: Yugi, Yami, Ryou, Malik, Melvin, Kaiba, Mokuba, Tristan, Joey, Dartz, Pegasus, Rex, Weevil.

Girls: Alexa, Myself, Ishizu, Mai, Serenity, Tea, Miho, Gumi Megpoid (because I can).

Feel free to let me know if I missed anybody important… Here are the rules:

1: No lemons. I'll be having ONE lemon at the very end of this fic, and whoever reviewed the most will decide what pairing it will be. I write straight, Yaoi and Yuri.

2: No death.

3: All shippings are allowed, EXCEPT FOR INCEST. (Yami x Yugi, Bakura x Ryou and Melvin x Malik don't count.)

4: Please, nobody give Mokuba food… same goes for Alexa.

5: No nudity.

6: I will accept ONE OC every other chapter. They will remain for that chapter only.

Isis: I think that's all… K! Now to some of my own dares… To inspire you crazed fans.

**Yami: kiss Alexa. For 10 minutes. Straight.**

**Ryou: Walk up to bakura… and BITCH SLAP THAT MUTHAFUKKA!**

**Joey: Do you like Mai? At all? Even the tiniest bit?**

**Kaiba: I dare you to look up "Kaiba belly dancing" on YouTube.**

**Melvin: GIVE DARTZ A HUG!**

**Gumi: Sing "my crush was a monster boy" for us with me!**

Gumi: I'll go first…

Yami: why is she here?

Isis: because I want her to be.

Gumi: Ikimono-kakari no ki ni naru aitsu kagikko shataku no tenkousei

Isis: Kurasumeito no ki ni naru uwasa hitori-bocchi kaerimichi  
Gumi: Natsu sora no shita, zenkou shuukai shichi-gatsu saigo no sayonara  
Isis: Sukoshi o-shaberi shite mitakute ato o otta kaerimichi

Gumi: Shataku koete

Isis: kawa ni sotte

Both: zoukibabayashi toorinukete  
Gumi: Dagashiya de

Isis: aisu katte

Both: kimi wa doko ni iku no kana？

Both: Machi o mioroshita oka no ue no akichi! Ki ni naru aitsu no himitsu o mite shimatta! Chuu ni nageta aisu ni kuitsuita ooki na kuchi! Ki ni naru aitsu wa kaijuu o katteita!

Isis: Orikaeshi no natsu-yasumi

Gumi: omoikitte koe kakete  
Isis: "Naisho no naisho no naisho da yo"

Gumi: tte, koyubi tsunaida yakusoku

Gumi: Harappa kakete

Isis: kawa oyoide

Both: kimi to watashi to kaijuu… Wasurarenai yuuyake sora kimi to o-shaberi dekita

Both: Tokedashita aisu o hanasaki ni tsukete warau  
Natsu-meku aitsu ni dokidoki tokimeita  
Te o tsugou toshite yorisotta, sono toki  
Ki ni naru aitsu o kaijuu ga tabechatta!

Gumi: ...Souieba kyou wa, natsu-yasumi saigo no hi da.

Gumi: Kimi no koe ga suru

Isis: kaijuu ga waratteru  
Gumi: Kimi no koe de warainagara watashi ni te o sashinobete kita no  
"Nee nee, kimi nano?"

Isis: "Sou da yo! Boku da yo!"  
Gumi: Kimi to watashi, te o tsunaide ni-gakki saisho no toukou hi

Isis: Gakkou-juu ni hibikiwataru nakigoe to sakebigoe  
Futari dake no kousha ni natte dokidoki tokimeite

Both: Koutei ni deta totan ni hajimatta undoukai  
Pisutoru narihibiku yooi don de kakedashita!  
Shougaibutsu reesu o ittoushou de gooru shite  
Aisu o tabenagara futari de doko ni ikou？  
Chuu ni nageta aisu ni kuitsuita ooki na kuchi  
Ki ni naru aitsu wa kaijuu shounen da!

Isis: Oh my Ra… that was awesome!

Alexa: that should've been me singing that.

Isis: Don't worry, if a reviewer is KIND ENOUGH to dare it, you'll sing matryoshka with her.

Joey: can we please focus on the fact that THAT MADE NO SENSE?! IT WAS IN A FOREIGN LANGUAGE!

Isis: Calm yourself. I'll give the English translation at some point, if someone dares me to give it. And it was JAPANESE! RESPECT THE JAPANINESS!

Yami: I'm Egyptian and therefore have no wish to "respect the Japaniness…"

Alexa & Isis: RESPECT IT!

Yami: *is forced to respect the Japaniness*

Isis: anybody else?

Everybody: *gulps and shakes head no*

Isis: good. Next dare! Ryou?

Ryou: Do I have to?

Isis: Well, I can't legally _force you _to do anything… however, of you decline, you'll face something worse than death… worse than hell and certainly worse than bakura…

Ryou: what… what is it?

Isis: The FANGIRL PIT.

Ryou: Oh, Ra…

Isis: Yeah. So, fluffy?

Ryou: Alright. I'm sorry, Bakura…

Bakura: Don't you dare-

A deafening smack was heard.

…

Bakura was pissed.

Bakura also had a mark on the side of his face in the shape of a hand.

Ryou: Bakura… I'm sorry… *runs away*

Bakura: GET BACK HERE YOU!

Isis and all the others stare after them as Ryou flees.

Isis: O…Kay…? Um, Yami, your dare.

Yami: Fine… *grabs Alexa and starts kissing her*

Tea: *Glaring* friendship…

Isis: while that's happening… Kaiba?

Kaiba: What?

Isis: Your dare is to look up "Kaiba belly dancing" on YouTube.

Joey: *snickers* I've seen that… It was hilarious.

Kaiba: I hate you both…

Isis & Joey: Love you too, Rich boy!

Kaiba looked up "Kaiba belly dancing".

5 minutes later:

Kaiba: OH GOD! MY EYES MY EYES MY EEYYYYYEEEESSSSSS!

Isis: Kaiba, you do know that I said "look up" and not "watch", right?

Kaiba: I DIDN'T HAVE TO WATCH THAT!? GET OVER HERE!

Isis: Nope! No attempting to injure the host! *pulls lever and Kaiba falls through trapdoor into the fangirl pit*

Kaiba: AAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Mokuba: BIG BROTHER!

Melvin: Don't worry, Binky-boy, he's not a very popular character. In fact, when surveyed, 34% of the fangirls in that pit said that they'd refrain from tearing him to shreds. That's opposed to Ryou, who has 1% of those fangirls who wouldn't tear him to shreds.

Mokuba: MY BIG BROTHER IS GONNA DIE!

Isis: Incorrect. The purpose of the fangirl pit is to traumatize, not to murder. So… *snaps fingers*

Kaiba: *Appears without shirt* Oh my god…

Mokuba: BIG BROTHER! *runs to him and hugs him* YOU'RE ALIVE!

Isis: Well, yeah! Did you not listen to _anything I just said? _Gosh…

Rex: Hasn't it, like, been ten minutes yet?

Weevil: Yeah, I think that pharaoh guy and that girl are gonna pass out, buttmunch…

Isis: Um… yeah… YAMI QUIT MAKING OUT WITH YOUR GIRLFRIEND WE HAVE DARES TO DO!

Yami: *Pulls off* what did we miss?

Alexa: I think Kaiba's been fangirled…

Alexa & Yami: ROFLMFAO

Kaiba: I hate you all…

Isis: Next dare! Melvin?

Melvin: Always happy to give a hug…

Dartz NO! NO! OH GOD NO! PLEASE- AAAGGHHHHHH!

3 minutes later-

Melvin: done.

Dartz: *on the floor, convulsing*

Isis: well, that was quite a show.

Joey: as for my truth… Yeah… a little bit.

Mai: You like me?

Joey: Yeah.

Mai: I figured.

Isis: IM INTERRUPTING TO SAY SOMETHING! My friend Ahonuchiha10899 gave me 5 more dares! Heh…

**Yugi: Spend one whole day away from Yami! No interaction at all is allowed.**

**Kaiba: Have no money for two days.**

**Anybody who plays duel monsters: Duel a random fanboy.**

**Isis: Meet Yugi.**

**Yami: meet the other Yu-Gi-Oh protagonists.**

Isis: OH SWEET MOTHER OF RA, THANK YOU- ahem. First, the random character… Tea, I hate you, so you duel a random fanboy.

Tea: BUT I DON'T PLAY! FRIENDSHIP!

Isis: I've seen you kick Joey's ass. DUEL THIS RANDOM PERSON NAMED- Seth? OMG IT SEEMS WE HAVE AN EARLY GUEST!

Seth: hi.

Isis: He's going to kick your ass.

-They duel; Tea loses, blah, blah, blah, friendship-

Isis: Bye Seth!

Tea: I LOST WAAAH FRIENDSHIP!

Yami: who was that?

Isis: that was my friend, Seth.

Yami: Okay then.

Alexa: Yami and Yugi have dares to do… SEPERATELY.

Everyone: *gasp*

Tea: *gasp* friendship!

Yugi: Well, Yami… See you tomorrow, I guess…

Yami: yes. Have fun, Yugi.

-They hug-

Isis: Yami, you'll stay in a separate room where you'll meet the protagonists from other shows… And Yugi will stay here with us. Have fun! Oh, and your mind link has been severed. No cheating!

-Yami is teleported to room somewhere-

Isis: Okay. Kaiba, all of your accounts are on lockdown… and I had Bakura steal all the money that you had on you at the moment. Why did you have 524 dollars on you?

Kaiba: In case all my accounts are on lockdown. *glares*

Bakura: Thanks for the stealing job, Isis. It feels good to take from those who don't deserve…

Isis: … you're… welcome… Um, I guess it's my dare.

Yugi: Um…

Isis: Hi.

Yugi: Hi.

Isis: WE'VE MET YAY DARE OVER. AND I TOTALLY DIDN'T JUST GET A CRUSH ON YUGI.

Yugi: well, as long as you didn't get a crush on me…

Isis: It's time for Yami to meet Jayden, Yuma and Yusei!

-Teleports to room with Yami in it-

Yami: I'm bored.

Isis: No longer! You are to meet the other Yu-Gi-Oh protagonists now.

Yami: joy.

Isis: ABRACADABRA AND SHIT!

-Poof-

Jayden: Yo, dog where am I?

Yuma: I'm in a blank room with blank walls and a blank white bed? EXTREME!

Yusei: I swear if I'm in a different timeline I'm going to scream… Oh shit.

Yami: Well, this is just fan-tucking-fastic.

All of them: …

Isis: YAY YOU'VE MET BYE NOW

-Poof-

Yami: Can I leave now?

Isis: nope! You can't be near Yugi on account of the dare.

Yami: Damn it.

Isis: BAI NAO

-poof… again-

Isis: I have one more dare… for Yugi.

Yugi: crap.

Isis: This is from Seth.

**Duel your best friend and whoever wins gets the loser's deck.**

Yugi: OH GOD.

Joey: I guess… It's time to duel, Yugi…

Yugi: yeah…

-They duel, Joey loses, no surprise there-

Joey: Here's my deck, Yug'. Hope you use it well…

Yugi: no, Joey, keep your deck. I refuse to take it.

Isis: Hmm… All the feels… Fine, I'll allow it. However, it's been 24 hours, so Yugi; you get to see Yami now.

-Poof… wow I really like poofing don't I-

Yami: Yugi!

Yugi: Yami!

Mokuba: SETO!

Kaiba: Shut up, Mokuba.

-Puzzleshipping moment occurs… I'm evil aren't I?-

Isis: That's it for this chapter!

Alexa: Don't forget to review or PM your dares and truths!


	2. Reviews! yay!

Isis: Reviews! Yay! I love you!

Bakura: Oh no…

Isis: don't worry, Kitty, None for you… so far.

Bakura: Good.

Isis: However, Yami wasn't so lucky.

Yami: what?!

Isis: you heard me.

**From: Guest.**

**Mokuba: go slay the evil lord of the 5****th**** dimension.**

**Kaiba: dress like a hobo.**

**Malik: Reveal your innermost desires and fears!**

**Yami: Stay in a shadow realm full of fangirls for an HOUR.**

Isis: thank you, guest!

Mokuba: I have to do WHAT NOW?!

Alexa: whew, nothing for me.

Isis: I would like to inform the reviewers that Alexa and I can be dared and asked truths too.

Alexa: Wait, what?!

Isis: Mokuba, here's a sword and 20 bucks, go kill that evil lord!

-Poof-

Alexa: what would 20 bucks do?

Isis: bribery.

Alexa: How would Bribery help him SLAY the evil lord?

Isis: … I should've thought that through.

Alexa: I'd say.

Isis: SHUT IT, YOU! Anyways, Kaiba, you have to dress like a hobo now. It really fits, 'cuz for the rest of today, you're broke. *snickers*

Kaiba: I hate you.

Isis: Don't hate me, hate the reviewers!

-Kaiba changes into hobo outfit, everybody laughs, he suddenly turns into medusa and turns everybody to stone… okay that last part didn't happen but Kaiba wishes it did-

Kaiba: I take it back. I don't hate you; I despise you with all of my being.

Alexa & Isis: Love you too, rich boy!

Kaiba: argh…

Malik: Um, my Innermost desire would be… Well… being an interpretive dancer.

Yami, Bakura & Melvin: LMAO

Malik: *blushes* And... Um… My worst fear is clowns.

Everyone: ROFLMFAO

Isis: Oh Ra… Um, anyways, Yami, your turn.

-Poof-

Alexa: You know, guest, most of the fangirls would be dead by now. On account of, well, it's the _shadow realm_.

Bakura: So the pharaoh's going to the shadow realm for an hour with a bunch of dead bodies? Lucky bastard…

Isis: 0.0 … Okay…

Alexa: That was morbid.

Joey: Hey, Alexa! I heard that one of Isis's friends ships us together! Whatever that means…

Alexa: Yeah, whatever that means…

Isis: Alright, Mokuba's done.

-Poof-

Mokuba: HELL YEAH! I'M HERE TO KICK EVIL LORD BUTT AND PLAY CARD GAMES AND I'M _ALL OUT OF CARDS!_

Isis: Wow. You totally stole that from Ryou… Anyways, how did you do it?

Mokuba: I told him that if he jumped off of a cliff I'd give him 20 bucks. He did it. Still got my 20 bucks. Also, why is Seto dressed like a hobo?

Isis: dare.

Mokuba: ah.

Isis: Okay, Next set of Truths and dares… Wait, it's been an hour… YAMI!

-Poof… again-

Yami: *shudders* somehow about half of the fangirls survived…

Alexa: How the hell? *growls* stupid fangirls…

Isis: back on track!

**From: Yugiohfan101**

**Everyone: watch twilight and then say which team you're on (Jacob, Edward or hater)**

Bakura Oh, hell…

Tristan: Do we have to?

Isis: yes.

Everyone: damn.

-After watching twilight-

Yugi: I… I like team Edward…

Yami: Jacob.

Bakura: I hate it. Vampires do NOT sparkle…

Ryou: Edward.

Malik: I hate it.

Melvin: Edward, since he almost killed his girlfriend!

Kaiba: WHAT IS THIS SHIT?!

Mokuba: *is in other room due to being too young to watch twilight*

Joey: Um… Jacob.

Tristan: LOL HOW DO I EVEN DECIDE

Dartz: *Is still dead from Melvin's hug*

Weevil: Edward, Buttmunch.

Rex: Jacob.

Pegasus: they are all too FABULOUS to decide!

Alexa: I. Hate. This. So. Much.

Serenity: *is in other room due to being too young to watch twilight*

Mai: What even was that? I have no Idea…

Isis: I hate twilight. Not trying to be offensive, I just don't like it.

Ishizu: Team Edward.

Tea: Um, I like Edward.

Miho: Miho likes Jacob!

Gumi: I HATE THIS SO MUCH

Isis: SO! The results are: Edward, 6. Jacob, 4. Indecisive, 2. Hater, 7. not present, 3. THE WINNER IS HATER!

Bakura: Bloody hell…

Isis: but your side won!

Bakura: I still had to watch that atrocious excuse for a movie…

Isis: well, we have one more dare, and it's for Yami.

Yami: oh, Ra…

**From: guest**

**Yami: with a blindfold on, kiss Yugi and Alexa for five minutes and tell us who you had more of a connection with.**

Isis: Alexa, at least you're included in this one.

Alexa: Ra, am I going to do anything other than kiss people this whole time?

Isis: Maybe, maybe not. You get to blindfold him.

-Yami is blind folded; he kisses Yugi then Alexa-

Isis: So?

Yami: I felt more of a connection with the second one.

Alexa: *raises hand* that was me.

Yami: That's a good thing… it would've been awkward if I said Yugi…

Yugi: Yeah…

Isis: Well, that's it for this chapter! Thanks to all who reviewed!


	3. Shameless Promotion!

Isis: Oh my Ra, I didn't ever think that I'd be updating so quickly… I'm lazy most of the time. Anyways, we have more Truths and dares!

-Cue Applause-

Joey: Nyeh?

Alexa: Where did that come from?

Isis: Oh, that's my SFX. It makes everything more dramatic!

Yami: Um…

Yugi: Okay…

Melvin: Could I get a hug?

Isis: Probably, Melvin! WE HAVE DARES! These are from a guest called 'Nevermore'.

**Alexa: Jump into a pit of boiling lava and survive.**

**Yami: here's two muffins, Throw one at Tea and the other at Yugi.**

**Tristan: Go ask Melvin for a hug…**

**Gumi: LEAVE THE SHOW FOR 10 CHAPTERS!**

**Yugi: Tell Tea how you feel about her.**

**Bakura: hug Ryou. (Tendershipping Yay!)**

**Malik: Read an M rated bronzeshipping fic…**

**Truths:**

**Joey: Would you date Yugi if you were gay?**

**Malik: Are you gay?**

Isis: OMG I LUV U PEOPLE *giggles like a child*

Alexa: WHY DOES EVERYBODY HATE ME?!

Tristan: I have to ask _Melvin _for a _hug_!

Malik: What the frig is bronzeshipping? And I'm _**NOT GAY!**_

Yami: Thank Ra… Mine is easy this time…

Isis: I love this fic… Alexa, you first.

-Boiling pit of lava appears in front of her-

Alexa: I know how to survive this!

Joey: how?

Alexa: 4KIDS BITCH! *jumps in*

-A minute later-

Alexa: OH MY RA! NO! YOU DIDN'T TELL ME THERE WAS A FANBOY PIT BELOW IT—_**AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**_

Isis: Lol. Alexa, this isn't 4kids. You can't invoke their power here…

Yami: _GET HER OUT THIS INSTANT!_

Isis: … Gosh, _fine… _*snaps fingers*

Alexa: *Shudders* that was the worst minute of my life… *shudders*

Isis: Haha, You got fanboyed!

Yami: *glares*

Isis: Ah, well! Yami, here's your muffins. Use them well—

-Yami chucks one muffin at Yugi and the other at Tea-

Isis: 0_0 Okay then… Tristan?

Tristan: Do I _have _to?

Isis: Yes.

Tristan: But… why?

Isis: because Nevermore said so.

Tristan: But… why?

Isis: YOU'RE ON A BLOODY TRUTH OR DARE SHOW! GO ASK HIM FOR THE BLOODY HUG!

Tristan: But—

Isis: One more time. I dare you. *death glare*

Tristan: *Slowly nods head and backs away* Melvin, could I get a hug?

Melvin: I'd be glad to give one!

Tristan: _**AAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**_

-5 minutes later-

Isis: Okay, that's done!

Tristan: *on the floor, convulsing*

Melvin: Ah. That was a good hug.

Joey: ROFLMFAO Tristan, that was _hysterical!_

Tristan: *Still convulsing*asshole…

Isis: Um… next… Gumi, I'm sorry…

Gumi: It's Ok…

Isis: see ya in chapter 13!

Gumi: yeah!

-Poof-

Isis: Okay, next! Yugi, TELL TEA YOUR TRUE FEELINGS!

Yugi: Tea, You're annoying.

Tea: What, friendship?!

Yugi: Your incessant friendship speeches are annoying! I really don't like you!

Alexa: oooohhhh

Tea: Friendship, I see now how you feel, Yugi. I'll leave you alone.

Yugi: THANK RA!

Isis: Good for you, Yugi. Now, on to Bakura.

Bakura: I don't do hugs.

Alexa: Yeah… but you 'do' Ryou… *snickers*

Everyone: LOL

Yami: BURN!

Bakura: Ugh, fine…

-He hugs Ryou; it's REALLY AWKWARD, Alexa tries and fails to stop laughing-

Isis: That was uneventful.

Melvin: Yes, this show needs more imminent death…

Isis: 0_0 …Not like that, Melvin… Let's hope the next one is funnier…

Malik: What is this… bronzeshipping…? Wait… NO! NO! I DON'T LIKE HIM LIKE THAT! UGH, THE FRIG IS _WRONG _WITH YOU PEOPLE?!

Isis: Lol, He's discovered bronzeshipping…

Malik: MY EYYYYEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSS!

Isis: I think that we know what he thinks of it… since he already answered that he's NOT GAY, The only thing left is Joey…

Joey: No! Yugi is just a friend… a very good friend.

Isis: aw… whatever. On to the next set of dares and truths! These are from Mysticmonarch.

**Isis: Did you really get a crush on Yugi? **

**Yugi: Did you enjoy kissing Yami?**

**Bakura: eat a steak... THAT'S NOT RAW OR RARE!**

**Kaiba: DO CHARITY WORK, RICH BOY!**

**Joey/Kaiba: Play the Poki game together!**

Isis: Yay! Thank you, Mysticmonarch!

Bakura: NO WAY! NO! I AM NOT BLOODY DOING THAT!

Kaiba: what even _is_ the Poki game?

Isis: It's where the two players put the other end of Poki into their mouths and eat along until one loses and lets go or their lips touch.

Kaiba: … No.

Isis: Fangirl pit, rich boy.

Kaiba: … Fine. But I don't have to like it.

Joey: yeah, me neither!

Yami: *rolls eyes*

Isis: Okay, I'll do mine first. Yes, I kind of did get a crush on Yugi.

Yugi: What!? But you told me that you didn't get a crush on me!

Isis: I lied.

Yugi: *Gasp*

Yami: Ooh…

Isis: I'm sorry, Yugi. But, your truth?

Yugi: Um... no… not really…

(_**A.N. I support Puzzleshipping, but this story is Divashipping, My Yami x OC pairing. You can still send in Puzzleshipping dares and truths, but they probably won't come out like you want…**_)

Isis: Huh… good.

Alexa: YEAH. GOOD. *Death glare*

Yugi: Eep! Scary…

Isis: Haha… Um, Bakura?

Bakura: No. No bloody way.

Isis: You have no choice. Now, here's a medium well steak…

Bakura: *sighs* Alright…

-He eats the steak; he gags a good few times-

Bakura: That was… the worst thing… I have ever tasted…

Isis: Good! That's the purpose of this fanfic! To torture you and shamelessly promote other stories! _Heyguysguesswhatimwritinganewfanficcalledyugiohblo opersitshouldbeuptodayortomorrowsogocheckitout! _*gasp*

Yami: Ugh, not story promoting…

Mai: An unforgivable sin…

Isis: Oh, shut it… Kaiba, go do charity work. *snaps fingers*

-Poof-

Isis: he's gone. I imagine when he comes back he'll be pissed off.

Alexa: Thank you, captain obvious. *glares*

Isis: You're welcome, lieutenant sarcastic. *glares back*

Yami: What's with them?

Yugi: I have no idea…

Isis: since Kaiba's gone, we'll do the Poki game next chapter. Sorry if this one wasn't funny enough for ya! See ya soon, goodnight everyone!

-Cue applause-


	4. Long-ass chapter!

Isis: OMG IM SO SORRY THIS IS LATE PLEASE DON'T KILL ME TTATT

Bakura: It's been bloody FOREVER since you've updated! What happened?!

Isis: … School sucks. So does being a Yuugiou fan in this society… that's all I'll say.

Everybody except Melvin, Dartz and Yami bakura: *sympathy*

Isis: Anyways, before we begin, I would like to make an announcement.

Yami: oh, is this about…

Isis: yes. It has come to my attention that my story is breaking a few rules… well, catspat31's review will explain.

**The writing quality is great, but the following part of the Content Guidelines is broken if you use reviews to guide this story:**

Entries not allowed:  
5. any form of interactive entry: choose your adventure, second person/you based, Q&As, and etc.

Here are four solutions to make this a rule-complaint story:  
1. please make sure you accept requests via PM only.  
2. You can create a forum where you place the requests and people can submit and continue to interact as the story evolves.  
3. Please delete and repost while utilizing either Solutions #1 or #2. This is to remove the 'evidence' of your story being interactive to the Admins. However, the more reviews you already have, the more reluctant you will be to do this. So do not push this one.  
4. Take it to a forum where the characters can interact and pretty much role play to their hearts content.  
Extra note: Just be aware that most reviewers are unaware, so chances are a bunch will still review with requests despite the way you get submissions. You might need to be advised of this.

Chat/script format is forbidden, so please use dialogue similar to: "I swear, if anyone ships me with Aibou…" Yami said.  
  
**-catspats31  
Member of Eliminator**

Isis: Well, look at all the craps I give. *holds up empty hand* the story is staying as is.

Yami: But… you could get reported! This Fanfic could be deleted!

-Faint shadi scream in background "FFFOOOOUUURRRTTHHH WWWAAALLLLLLLL"-

Isis: I understand that.

Bakura: Bloody hell! Why would you risk that!?

Isis: Because those "guidelines" are foolish. I refuse to abide by them. Plus, if I get reported, I still have all of the chapters so far on my computer. There is no risk.

Malik: I agree with Isis…

Tristan: Yeah!

Kaiba: As torturous as this fic may be, my stocks are way up… this has to continue.

Tea: I stand with you, as a FRIEND!

Melvin: I want to give that 'Eliminator' a HUUUUUUUUG!

Isis: Okay! Nice to see you stand behind me. If all you nice reviewers stand behind me too, tell me so! I will do one one-shot in a separate fic for everyone who tells me that and continues to review!

Isis: I do fanfic for:

Fire emblem: Awakening

Vocaloid

Yu-Gi-Oh!

Sonic the hedgehog

Pokémon

And that's it for now.

Isis: I'm so sad… that this could be "illegal" in a sense. *cries*

Yugi: Aw, Isis, don't cry… *hugs her*

Isis: *stops crying suddenly* …Are you hugging me?

Yugi: Well, yeah…

Isis: OMG THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!

Yugi: What the… OH MY RA SOMEONE HELP SHE WON'T LET GO!

Isis: MY YUGI! *growls*

Lauryn: When are you going to introduce me?

Seth: And me?

Isis: Huh? What…? Oh! I remember. *lets go of Yugi* we're getting two co-hosts!

Alexa: I THOUGHT I WAS A CO-HOST!

Seth: you thought wrong.

Alexa: _***REJECTED***_

Bakura: Ahahahaha! Two more torturable hosts… this should be fun…

Lauryn: Is he… always this scary?

Isis: Eh, you'll get used to it. Just don't ever let Melvin give you a hug… *shivers*

Lauryn: Why not?

Seth: Yeah, it's just a hug…

Isis: *sigh* ROLL THE TAPE, YAMI!

-Rolls tape-

_Isis: Next dare! Melvin?_

_Melvin: Always happy to give a hug…_

_Dartz NO! NO! OH GOD NO! PLEASE- AAAGGHHHHHH!_

_-3 minutes later-_

_Melvin: done._

_Dartz: *on the floor, convulsing*_

_Isis: well, that was quite a show._

-Tape over-

Lauryn: Oh… *shudders* I get it now.

Seth: I… had no idea…

Melvin: Ahahahaha!

Isis: good to see you learned your lesson! Now, since I have 2 co-hosts, we can read the reviews in their original format! Lauryn, you read the first one!

Lauryn: Alright… This is from Yugiohfan101.

**Yay! You did my request! I feel special. :D Anyway, another video...Hmm, how about let Yugi dress up in a pink tutu, take ballet classes, then do a hole ballet performance for all of you! Then let Kaiba be dropped into a pit of fangirls! MWHAHAHA!**

Seth: Are the reviewers insane?

Isis: Sometimes.

Yugi: WHY DO YOU PEOPLE HATE ME?!

Kaiba: *growls* why…

Isis: LOL, You can't win… if you refuse to be thrown in the fangirl pit, you'll get thrown in the fangirl pit…

Seth: I think that Yugiohfan101 hates you, Seto.

Bakura: Likely.

Yugi: WHAT ABOUT ME?!

Isis: I think he/she hates you too.

Yugi: That's not what I meant!

Isis: Whatever. Seth, get the tutu and stage set up.

Seth: Roger.

Isis: Dude, nobody says that.

Seth: What?

Isis: roger. Don't say it, it's not cool.

Seth: Oh… *walks off to get tutu and stage*

Isis: Kaiba, you first.

-Pit appears-

Fangirls: _**SQUUUUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**_

Kaiba: oh god…

-He squeezes his eyes shut and dives in-

Isis: look away, guys…

Kaiba: _**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**_

Isis: _Okay that's enough!_

-Poof-

Kaiba: WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?!

Isis: … okay, we're gonna get SUED if anybody else dares somebody to go into the fangirl pit… no more fangirl pit dares!

Melvin: Aww…

Isis: shut it.

Seth: I'm BAAAAAAAAACK!

Isis: Great! Yugi, INTO THE TUTU NOW!

-He gets into tutu, everyone laughs, Yami threatens everyone with shadow magic, laughter miraculously stops-

Seth: Okay, Isis! The stage is set up, along with a lawn chair and freshly popped popcorn for you!

Isis: well, the popcorn is a bit overkill, but… I'M NOT COMPLAINING! *plops down in chair and munches on popcorn*

Lauryn: oh, and Yugi? Because we're—I- I mean, _Isis _is evil, you have to dance to "I'm a little teapot".

Yugi: WHHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYY MMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEE *Sits down and cries*

Isis: Hey! No slacking, starfish boy! Dance! *pelts him with popcorn*

Malik: Yeah! Shake it, white boy!

Yugi: *sob*

Everybody: *facepalm*

Isis: YUGI IF YOU DON'T GET UP RIGHT NOW AND DANCE YOU'RE GOING IN THE FANGIRL PIT (Also, this episode will be extremely boring…)

Yugi: NO OH RA ANYTHING BUT THAT! *gets up*

Yugi: I'm a little teapot, short and stout…

Kaiba: he's got that right.

Isis: ENTHUSIASM, YUGI!

Yugi: HERE IS MY MUTHA TRUCKIN HANDLE, HERE IS MY MUTHA TRUCKIN SPOUT

Isis: … Less enthusiasm, Yugi!

Yugi: MAKE UP YOUR MIIINNDDDDD

Yugi: *dances like a frilly princess while singing the song*

Isis: …

Bakura: …

Tristan: …

Tea: ...friendship…

Seth: …

Everyone: …

Yugi: I'M DONE WITH LIFE OKAY *throws himself off of stage*

Isis: Hey! No suicide attempts! *snaps fingers*

-Poof-

Yugi: *completely unharmed* … Shit.

Isis: Well, Seth, read the next set.

Seth: from strawberrycake.

**0.0 ... this stuff is as addicting as the thought of the guys wearing nothing but tight boxer shorts, and believe me that is addicting BUT IT NEVER HAPPENED TO ME I SWEAR IT HAPPENED TO A FRIEND.  
Okay questions first  
Melvin: have you ever thought of doing something about your hair? (Sweatdrops) You know just dying it a different color or something.  
Dares:  
Mokuba: I totally dare you to turn into Golem until the end of the chapter.**

Isis: I'm glad this stuff is addicting to you! It's incredibly fun to write… oh, and believe me; I KNOW how addicting the thought of guys in tight boxer shorts is. Hehe… (Subtle Fire emblem Awakening reference FTW)

Melvin: I actually never have considered dying my hair before… Unless you count the blood of my victims. In that case, I have dyed my hair many, many times.

Alexa: Hahaha, murder buddies!

-High five-

Isis: … no comment. So, um, I don't know if Strawberrycake means a golem from a certain fandom or just a golem in general, so… I'm going to turn Mokuba into a rock golem from minecraft! :D

Mokuba: Ooh! Can I attack stuff?

Seth: Yes, Yes you can.

Mokuba: OOHHHHHH YAY

Isis: ABRACADABRAAAAAAA~

-Poooooooooof-

Mokuba: DIE, WORTHLESS MORTALS! *attacks Joey and Tristan*

Joey: Oh nyeeeeehhhh don't kill me I'm too young to dieeeee!

Tristan: _***ACCEPTANCE***_

Isis: Mokuba, I'm afraid that if you kill them, our show will suck. So quit it.

Mokuba: THE GREAT GOLEM GOD BOWS TO NO MORTAL, WEE HUMAN!

Isis: _**Satan himself bows to the authoress of the story!**_Remember, _I control your fate._

Satan: *bows*

Mokuba: … I WILL STOP NOW, ALMIGHTY AUTHORESS.

Isis: thought so. I will read the last set for this chapter, from a few assorted reviewers.

**Kaiba: Go outside and let the fangirls attack you.**

Tea: Stand there and let everyone throw eggs at you until they run out

Truth-  
Joey: Who do you like? Kaiba or Mai?

**Malik: Talk about your messed up childhood and take off your shirt to show us your back tattoo for the 50th time!**

**Ok so I dare Kaiba to marry me! (Yes I'm a fan girl and I can dream right) I dare mokie to hug me Haha hmm Joey I dare you to glomp Mai... In a very inappropriate way... Bakura I dare you to hug tea. Mahah Yugi I dare you to slap tea. And that's all I have for now**

**For Tea: I dare her to play 7 minutes in Heaven with Yami!  
For Yugi: Do you prefer Chocolate or Fudge?  
For Isis: Have you ever showed your feelings for a certain someone? (Wink wink)  
For Kaiba: I dare you to get beaten up by Mai!**

Isis: HOLY SHIT

Lauryn: That's a lot of truths and dares…

Isis: And I TOTALLY didn't just copy and paste them from the reviews section! Nope! Wrote em' all by hand.

Yami: Suuuuure.

Isis: shut it. So, we'll go in order. Unfortunately, no more fangirl dares, so… Tea! Stand still! Everybody else… *snaps fingers* here are twelve eggs for each of you! Go nuts!

-They chuck eggs at her, she stands bravely, showing no emotion—Lol, jk, she curls up into the fetal position and cries-

Isis: that was fun… Joey?

Joey: I thought we'd already gone through this… I like Mai. Rich boy can go F*** himself.

Kaiba: _***REJECTED***_

Alexa: hahahahaha! Oh, I love people's dreams being stomped on… *evil grin*

Isis: Alexa, please stop being satanic. People are getting scared.

-Reviewer's sec—I MEAN, audience, looks terrified-

Alexa: … Fine, gosh. *begins muttering satanic rituals under her breath*

Isis: … Yami, please control your girlfriend.

Alexa: OKAY NO NEED FOR YAMI TO GET INVOLVED I'LL STOP NOW

Isis: … Okay then. Malik?

Malik: I'm glad you asked about my childhood! You see, it all started when I was born to two tombkeepers named…

-4 hours later-

Malik: And then, Isis dragged me in the bodybag to the studio, and now I'm here.

Isis: zzz… ah—huh? What? Oh, is he done? Um, take off your shirt.

Malik: I'd be happy to. *removes his shirt in the most STRAIGHT WAY POSSIBLE EVAR LIKE SERIOUSLY HE'S SO STRAIGHT OH MAH GODS THE STRAIGHTNESS IS KILLING ME AND I'll stop now*

-Half of the audience faints-

Isis: … Shit. Well, the show must go on!

Kaiba: I have to marry a random fangirl…

Isis: Yes! Fallenangelwolf, here he is! He's your husband now, because I hate wedding ceremonies, so KISS HIS FACE OFF!

Fallenangelwolf: SQUEE! *tackles him*

Isis: … Okay, then… Mokuba, wait until Mrs. Kaiba over here is done glomping her husband, and hug her. … Carefully.

Mokuba: I AM GOLEM GOD. REVIEWER DOES NOT SCARE ME.

Isis: yeah, okay… *shifty eyes* um… Joey and Mai… glomping… in an inappropriate way? Do you mean sex? Because NO. But, if I leave them in a soundproof room, they will "glomp inappropriately" there.

Joey: Yeah! Sex!

Mai: do I have a say in this?

Isis: It's up to you to interpret what "glomp inappropriately" means. If you want, you can beat the crap out of him. Now, go! Shoo! Into that conveniently placed soundproof room that was totally there a moment ago!

-They go in; it's up to your imagination to decide what happens after that-

Bakura: And now… I get to hug miss friendship over here. Joy.

Tea: BUT I DON'T WANNA HUG HIM FRIENDSHIP

Isis: Do you want to get thrown in the fanboy pit?

Tea: YES FRIENDSHIP ANYTHING BUT A HUG FROM MY NOT FRIENDLY FRIEND BAKURA

Isis: Very well, then…

-The fanboy pit suddenly opens underneath her; she falls in screaming "FRIEEENNDDSSSHHHHHIIPPPP"-

Isis: …

Bakura: …

Melvin: Why do I not hear the sound of flesh being torn from bones?

Isis: an excellent question, Melvin. However, I know the answer. *snaps fingers*

Tea: *is out of pit* THOSE FANBOYS HURT MY FRIENDSHIPPY FEELINGS

Isis: They don't like her or hate her enough to tear her limb from limb. It's funny because it's both an insult and a compliment!

Tristan: *is laughing*

Tea: Why are you laughing, Tristan?! *sob*

Tristan: Lol, your hair looks like a box…

Isis: LOL… Yugi, slap Tea.

Yugi: but… but she's in emotional distress!

Isis: too bad! Fangirl pit, starfish boy!

Yugi: fine, fine! Gods… *slaps Tea*

Tea: … *sobs harder*

Isis: there, there, Tea… it's okay… Um, unfortunately, you now have to play 7 minutes in heaven with Yami.

Alexa: IF ANYTHING HAPPENS IN THAT CONVENIENTLY PLACED CLOSET THAT WAS TOTALLY THERE A MOMENT AGO, YOU'RE GOING TO WISH THOSE FANBOYS KILLED YOU.

Tea: *SOBSOBSOBSOBSOB*

Yami: Oh, Ra… *drags Tea to the closet*

Mokuba: AUKDCKI (P^E BNJU&IL VG TDXCE FVKK &V6rfvlo666

Isis: oh, Mokuba hugged Mrs. Kaiba.

Mokuba: *Cries* MY GOLEM PARTS HURT

Isis: That's… good to know… um, on account of the fact that Kaiba is unconscious and Mokuba is scarred for life, Fallenangelwolf has to go.

Fallenangelwolf: BYE BYE, HONEY! *kisses Kaiba's unconscious cheek and disappears*

Kaiba: *wakes up* Huh? What? Oh, I had the worst dream that I was on a Truth or dare fic, and I was forced to marry a rabid fangirl… oh crap, it wasn't a dream, was it?

Isis: You wish, Rich boy!

Kaiba: I HATE MY LLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIIFFFFFFFFFFFFFFEEEEEEEEEEEE

Ryou: Ditto.

Bakura: same.

Yugi: Yep…

Tea: *faint sobbing from closet*

Isis: It's been seven minutes based off of this screwy fanfiction basis of time! TEA, YAMI! SEXY TIME IS OVER!

Alexa: THERE BETTER NOT HAVE BEEN ANY SEXY TIME!

Yami: *comes out quickly* I hate my life.

Tea: *SOOBBBBB*

Kaiba: I know that feel, bro.

Isis: Oh, I believe that Joey and Mai are done…

-Poof-

Joey: *sighs* no sex…

Mai: yep, no sex.

Isis: Wonderful. Um, Yugi, do you prefer chocolate or fudge?

Yugi: Neither. I'm diabetic.

Everybody: *GASP*

Isis: I knew that. Totally. Yep. And as for my question… have I ever shown my feelings for someone…? Well, if you're talking about sex, I'm writing a fanfiction about an anime about a card game. I think you can answer that question yourself. Admitting a crush on someone? Several times yes, several times rejected. Next dare!

Kaiba: I'm being brutally tortured.

Isis: No, whatever gave you that idea? Mai, Here's an axe and an MK-14. Go nuts.

Mai: Woohoo, I get to hurt rich boy!

-Several minutes later-

Mai: There, I think that's good enough.

Kaiba: *almost dead*

Isis: er… *snaps fingers* There, he's alive now. Now, Joey and Kaiba must do something called THE POKI GAME.

Joey: Oh god.

Kaiba: Shit…

Isis: HAHA *provides Poki*

-They begin, neither one wants to lose, they kiss for a second then Joey steps away disgusted-

Kaiba: HAHAHA I WIN, MUTT

Joey: I hate you.

Kaiba: I hate you a slightly larger amount!

Joey: *glare*

Kaiba: *glare*

Isis: well, that's it for this chapter!

Lauryn: Isis is very sorry for this taking so long, but she hopes that the length makes up for it!

Seth: She also hopes that there will be a new Yuugiou series with Yugi in it, but that's unlikely, so…

Isis, Lauryn and Seth: Goodbye!


End file.
